Midnight Star Gazing
by Maybe Tomorrow Maybe Today
Summary: No matter how you look at it Sirius Black is NOT a one girl kind of guy. But when he falls for a mystery girl nothing will stop him from find out who she is. Will she let him get close? or will she slip away? Trinity Shives never lets anyone in until she


-1(I don't own Harry potter yada yada yada…)

No matter how you look at it Sirius Black is NOT a one girl kind of guy. But when he falls for a mystery girl nothing will stop him from find out who she is. Will she let him get close? or will she slip away? Trinity Shives never lets anyone in until she can trust them.PG1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like any other year at Hogwarts Sirius walked onto platform 9 ¾, he searched for his friends easily spotting Remus and James from the crowed. Over the last summer Sirius had fled his ass hole parents and lived at James house. "Sirius come on we need to catch the train!" James called. His friends are not only his family, they are his life. Sirius ran over to James trunk in tow, boarding the train just in time.

Petter scurried up behind them about 2 minutes later. Petter was still the chubby one of the group. His fair skin and gray-tan-blonde hair made him look mouse like. He can be a little twitchy, and tended to have NO luck with any female. He's also not that tall, receiving only 1 O.W.L. he was also not bright.

Remus is a little shorter than James making him around 5 8'-5 9'. He is the ultimate gentleman. He opens doors, pulling out/pushing in chairs, and the term 'Ladies first' is synonymous with his name. His dirty blonde hair falls just under his ears, and without a certain 'furry problem' he could be open to have any girl.

"Hey James, Sirius…" this was the reaction from most of the female students on the train. James and Sirius were known as the heart throbs of Hogwarts. James had around 20 fan clubs; while Sirius held the record for just have almost every girl at Hogwarts if he even spoke to them.

James is known as a partial gentleman. He was kind, considerate and as far from self-centered as you could get…did I mention he is ALSO a bit of a heart throb. He has black hair that will never be tamed (much like him) and his hazel eyes would melt almost any girls' heart. Well _almost_ you see James Is also a love sick puppy. Having fallen 2 years ago for a certain Lilly Evens. He just doesn't know how to act around her, so Sirius did what he had to. He told James to show her the real him.

Sirius was the same height as James and played quiditch with him. Sirius had steal gray-blue eyes that held a hint of mischief in them at all times. He also had long black hair the reached his shoulders. This group of friends are known as the Marauders of Hogwarts, mischief was there aim, and pranks were their game.

This was going to be interesting…

"Hey Alesha, Dorothy, Hanna, VERY nice to see you again." Sirius said winking at a small group that they passed on their way onto the train. They found a compartment soon after getting on the train and settled in. "'k boys what should we do first as 6th years. I need to forget that half my summer was shit so let's get to it." The Infamous Marauders were back, and in full force.

"Sirius you know that I'm laying off SO many pranks…well at least when it doesn't involve Slytherines being arses. THAT disserves a good prank." James said, sitting down by the window.

"I agree" Remus said full hearted.

"Good 'because I don't want to total kill James chances at L…" I was cut short when the door slid open. It was Claire Hillary, Lillys best friend and James best chance. My plan had better work…

Claire took a seat across from Peter letting her short brown hair escape from the ugliest hat I'd ever seen. "hey guys, Lilly's got prefect duties."

"Oh no. Bloody hell!" And with that James was gone.

"What's up with him." Claire said with a confused look on her face.

"Lilly's about to KILL him." I said a grin spreading across my face. "Now before you ask, she is going to kill James because she will think that him prefect is one of our clever pranks. Well needless to say it's not." James had become prefect in his 6th year because of Remus little furry problem. It had become harder and harder for Remus to hide his aliment from the prefects due to the fact that his family was more and more sick.

Lilly had also mentioned to Claire that is was as if Remus was following a pattern; something she had told Sirius (her favorite cousin in law 3 times removed (how that happened I will never know…)). Sirius had in turn had a word with Remus and then Dumbledore all of whom agreed that is was too dangerous for Remus to remain in the position. Though out of the 4 6th year Gryffindor males Remus was THE best for the position.

"So…my best friend is about to kill your best friend?" a look of pity and glee came over her at once. "Remus, please say he's telling the truth." At remuss nod she let out a shrike of joy. "So it's working. You _did_ talk to him though. He's not going to be an arse anymore?" this time he questions were directed to me.

"Now dear Claire I have no clue what you're talking about." feeling the grin widen on my face I continued. "To even sagest that I would do something so dastardly is…is…a crime against humanity…"

"Why is it that the more you talk the more deadly dramatic you get?" I was cut short by Mooney

"Oh you will be paying for that Mooney…just you wait." A grin sped across both of our faces. Claire turned to change the topic before we started hexing each other.

"So when do you think the two of the will be back?"

"I don't know. Never paid attention to Prefect stuff myself." I replied, "Mooney would be the one to ask. Look I'm going to go change early." I started to stand, reaching for my trunk. I slid the door open.

Remus lifted an eyebrow and said. "Why may I ask?"

"Well if you must know," I said half mocking Remus tone. "It makes a good cover if our two friends ARE killing each other. That way I can see what damage James has done to Lily emotionally and hopefully heal his boils when she's done with him."

Remus chuckled before responding sarcastically. "You're a good friend Sirius."

"I know." Sticking my head back in, and continuing down the passageway

Half way down the train I spotted the prefects compartment. James and Lilly (for the first time ever) were not fighting or throwing things at one another. For once in my memory James wasn't even staring at her. I also noted that he didn't seem to be all that arogent. Actually they were talking, with the rest of the prefects of course but James wasn't dead yet so... "James you marauder you." I muttered more to myself than anyone else.

I was almost to the _Levorotary (is that the right spelling?) _when I fell over. The next thing I knew I had smashed into something…well more like someone.

Well this thing or more of a who I smashed into is now under me. Even worse is that she's female. Now usually this is no problem but now I seem to have lost all function of my vocal cords. 'Shit' not to mention that I can't look away from her eyes. They were so deep, I got lost for a bit…well more than a bit but what do these simple details matter.

A small voice brought me back reluctantly to reality. "Um…could we kind of stop…laying on each other…" she let out a little laugh. 'Like music to my ears…wait I'm supposed to do something…oh get off.'

"Oh ok.." for once me, Sirius Black was lost for words. I just got up and held out my hand to help her up. She blushed as she placed her hand in mine, I felt a warmth come over my face. 'WAIT Sirius Black dose NOT blush…ah what the hell. She's so cute when she's embarrassed…' While I was lost in thought she had stood and now we were as close as we were on the floor. And she wasn't backing up. Well nether was I but that's beside the point.

"Uh..Thanks.." she looked at the floor and backed up a little but we were still touching.

"Your welcome… well I have to go get...a… dressed.." 'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT! Stupid stupid Sirius STUPID GIT'

"Um OK, well see you around…" and with that she left, much to my dismay. I hadn't even gotten a good look at her.

I had the oddest feeling in me. Like I was really, really cold. "What was that about?" Not knowing the answer I went to the lu, changed and walked back to the compartment, still a bit awestruck.

I still didn't know who she was. Or what house she was in. 'this could be a problem…' I went back to my friends and spent the rest of my time pretending to sleep as to be left to my own thoughts.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Please R&R


End file.
